


Tig and the Virgin

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Age Difference, Developing Relationship, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17070308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "Imagine Tig discovering he has a thing for virgins when you show up to a club party. You're out of your element blushing at all the sexual things going on around you and Tig wants to teach you."





	1. Chapter 1

“Who’s the new girl?”   
“I don’t know. She came with that one croweater Kozik’s been after.” 

Tig nodded and looked back over at you, a smirk playing on his lips. At first glance, you didn’t seem too out of place but after watching you for a couple minutes, you stuck out like a sore thumb. With everyone around you laughing and drinking, you sat on the couch, hands folded awkwardly on your lap. Jax was sitting next to you, getting a lap dance from a croweater and you stayed looking forward, smiling shyly and scooting over when Jax’s knee hits yours as he opened his legs giving her more room. You stayed still, observing everyone around you enjoying themselves but Tig stayed watching you, fascinated.

He watched as you smiled whenever someone would smile at you and then go back into your shell. You slowly sipped from your drink and politely turned down new ones from whoever offered. A croweater suddenly walked up to you, leaning down and putting her mouth by your ear softly and Tig's smile widened. It faltered a bit though as you nodded at whatever she said and she hugged you in a friendly way before sneaking off to the dorm hallway where Kozik was leaning against the wall, waiting for her.

Tig continued to sip his beer and spectate, searching around the room as he saw your face suddenly turn bashful and you looked down at your lap. Following your eyes, he laughed to himself. Hap was sitting on the couch across the way, legs spread wide as a blonde was kneeled in front of him, her lips wrapped around him. Looking back towards you, he watched as you tried to find anywhere to look except at Happy. The innocence radiated off of you and the thought of a virgin sitting in the midst of nothing but sex had Tig's heart spreading up. Sons were scattered all around you, some making out, some receiving oral. Off in a darker corner, one of the prospects had a redhead bent over the arm of a couch and Tig’s legs seemed to have a mind of their own as they carried him over towards you.

You felt his presence and looked up, a small smile on your lips instinctively. He squatted down beside you and leaned against the arm of the couch next to your hand. 

“Hi Babydoll.”  
“Hi.” 

He smiled as your blush returned and brushed his thumb over the back of your hand.

“Want to go outside? It’s quieter, not so much…” 

He motioned to Jax who was now having his belt buckle undone and you nodded quickly. Tig smiled again and stood, holding his hand out to you. Placing your smaller hand into his, you stood and began to follow him outside, feeling the heat in your cheeks once again as he continued to hold your hand.

Finding a more calm, isolated place in the lot, you sat down beside him and took a deep breath. 

“Better?”  
“Yeah. It was getting kinda stuffy in there.”  
“Yeah. Never seen you around here before. I’m Tig.” 

You nodded and took a sip of your drink, Tig's eyes on you as your lips closed around the rim and you swallowed. 

“Y/N. It’s my first time.” 

Tig nodded and couldn’t help the craving to give you a couple of other firsts tonight. 

“Parties aren’t really my thing. I don’t get out much.”   
“You came with Genevieve right?” 

You nodded and smiled before taking another sip and his suspicions of her being a friend were answered. He decided to play with you.

“Her and Kozik are always running off together. Fucking each other until the sun is coming back up.” 

You sputtered as you choked a little on your drink, Tig smirking. 

“You and her seem close. You should join them. I’m sure neither of them would mind.” 

You shook your head quickly. 

“Oh, no.” 

Even though he already knew the answer, he asked anyway. 

“Why not, the boyfriend wouldn’t like it?”  
“I don’t have a boyfriend. I actually never have.” 

You laughed but then swallowed as Tig’s hand settled on your thigh, rubbing gently and squeezing every now and then. 

“That’s a damn shame. Gorgeous girl like you and no man to worship her?”

You laughed nervously, Tig on a roll. 

“You don’t know what you’re missing, baby. But you’re a good girl, right? Are you a good girl?”

The low tone of his voice and hand now moving a little higher made a shiver run down your spine. You hesitated before you nodded slowly and he smiled, his other hand coming up to smooth over your hair. 

“Good girls deserve rewards. They deserve to be taken care of.” 

Tig's hand left your thigh and came up to cup your cheek, his thumb brushing over your pout gently.

“You want me to take care of you? Want me to show you how good you can feel?” 

Tig's pants tightened as you looked up at him with wide, innocent eyes full of wonder. You didn’t know if it was the alcohol or the spell that he had you under but you nodded again and he smiled before leaning forward and pressing his lips against yours, slow but passionate. You found yourself kissing back, terribly no doubt, but Tig didn’t seem to mind. Being Tig, he seemed to get off on the simple detail and he stood, reaching out for you again.

He walked with you into the clubhouse, his arm securely around your waist and leading you back to his dorm. He locked the door as you walked into the room and he turned around to face you, your hands clasped together in front of your body awkwardly. He made his steps towards you slow and as he got closer, you couldn’t help the weird sense of excitement you felt bubbling up to the surface. He closed the gap and lifted your head by the chin, your eyes locking with his. 

“You sure?” 

You swallowed and nodded. 

“I don’t want to…you know, like I don’t want…”   
“We won’t have sex.”

You nodded and felt yourself blush again for the hundredth time that night. Tig's arms wrapped around your waist and one hand slid down, taking a gentle but firm handful of your ass. 

“We can go as slow as you want. It’s all about learning. Whatever you want to know, I’ll teach you babygirl.”   
“Anything?” 

He nodded, loving the sparkle in your eyes. 

“Anything.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I don’t know…I’ve never done anything before.” 

Tig nodded, his hands grasping your face as he pressed his lips to yours gently. He sensed your hesitance and smiled as he pulled away. 

“It’s ok. You kiss fine.” 

The smile that graced your face had Tig putting his mouth on yours again and his hands on your hips, pushing you gently towards the bed. You walked back as he continued to kiss you, the back of your knees hitting the edge of the mattress. Your gasp was swallowed by Tigs mouth as was your giggle, your body sitting on the bed. Tig leaned down, his hands on your thighs. You swallowed somewhat nervously as he sank to his knees before you, his face level with your tummy. He looked up at you, eyes ice blue and full of what looked like care. 

“Can I lift your dress baby?” 

You nodded and bit your lip as his fingers wound into the hem of your dress mid-thigh and pulled it up. He placed one hand on your knee, spreading your legs open for him and looked up at you once more. 

“You alright?” 

You assured him and he smiled. 

“Lay back.” 

You did as he asked and sighed as your back made contact with the cool sheets, your eyes slipping closed as you felt his mustache tickling the insides of your thighs.  
His hands grasped onto your right calf, bringing your leg up and kissing along it. Your breathing hitched at the feel of his teeth grazing along the inside of your knee. After a moment, he placed your leg back down to rest, his mouth moving up your legs and his hand on the fabric of your dress again, this time pulling it up further and exposing your tummy. A soft giggle left you at the feeling of his lips on your side and you could feel his lips curve up into a smile.

“Get that dress off babygirl.” 

You nodded and sat up, Tig standing and getting on the bed himself. He helped you lift the dress over your head and placed it down neatly on the bed beside him, his mouth immediately going to your exposed breast, his tongue working against your nipple. Your eyes slipped closed and you caught your bottom lip between your teeth again, the sensation entirely foreign but not unwelcome. He felt you tense and fist your hand into his curls gently. 

“Can I…can I see you?”

Tig looked up at you confused for a second before he caught on to what you meant and smirked, standing and leaving his arms by his sides. He nodded at you and you smirked back, hands reaching forward and grasping into his belt buckle. You undid it and pulled the zipper down, Tig’s fingers tracing along your bare shoulder gently. Pants and boxers at his knees, you reached and took him into your hand. He closed his eyes and you took it as a sign to continue, your hand moving faster.

He looked down at you, hand wrapped around him and topless, your legs open slightly as you sat. His hand seemed to have a mind of his own as it snaked down the front of your body and into your panties, a moan leaving you as he made contact.

“Can you make me feel good? Please.”   
“Oh, I will babygirl.” 

His fingers found you more than excited and he slipped one into you gently, loving the sound you made and how you squeezed him in your hand just a bit tighter.

It was him that made a sound next though as he suddenly felt your lips wrap around him, his fingers stilling for a moment as his mind went elsewhere. He regained his composure quickly and slipped a second finger in, your moan causing a vibration that coursed through his body. It became a competition of who could make the other moan more and before long, you grasped into his wrist and pulled at his hand, trying to get him to stop. He quickly pulled away, worry creasing his forehead. “Did I hurt you?” You pulled your mouth off of him and laughed breathlessly. “No, I just don’t want it to be over so soon.” Tig felt a surge of relief as well as pride, his hand slipping back into the soft fabric of your panties. “Don’t worry about that baby. We got all night.”


	3. Chapter 3

“You ok baby?” 

You nodded with a weak smile as you let out heavy breath, your heart pounding as you tried to come down from your 3rd orgasm. He rolled over towards you and wrapped an arm around your waist, his lips pressing a slow kiss to your neck before he pulled back. 

“Did you have fun?”

Turning to face him as well you nodded tucking your hands under your chin. 

“It was good.” 

Tig smirked proudly and continued to look at you, his eyes scanning over your face.

“You’re beautiful. Have I told you that yet?”   
“All night.” 

You laughed as you hid your face. With warm cheeks, you mumbled into his chest. 

“You are too.”

Tig’s smirk fell and he stayed still, almost feeling uncomfortable. He had expected you to say something but he definitely was not expecting it to be that. He didn’t think anyone had ever said that to him before. It wasn’t something he really thought about. Sure, throughout his life he’d received countless compliments on his eyes and how beautiful they were but for someone to use beautiful to describe him as a whole was entirely foreign. He stared at the ceiling blankly for a couple of seconds before wrapping his arm around your shoulders and holding you to him.

To be honest, tonight was just supposed to be a conquer. He’d realized a new kink of his and had been excited to explore it. Get the virgin girl into bed and show her around the neighborhood. He hadn’t planned to use you but he also hadn’t planned to be getting a sense of solace having you in his bed either. He enjoyed having women in his bed, wrapped around his body but come morning, he’d usually just shove them off of him and they’d get the hint, leaving. He didn’t want to do that with you though.

Something about you was different. You were unlike any of the women he’d ever been with. Young, old, croweater, random, married, single. He’d been with every type of woman there was and no one had ever made him feel awkward. That was usually his job. He had expected to give you some firsts tonight but the tables were slowly turning and he was finding himself on the receiving end of first times. Within 30 seconds of each other, you’d managed to make him feel things he hadn’t felt since his first Old Lady, the only woman he ever truly loved. The thought made him feel uneasy but he pushed it down, your soft breaths on his chest calming him.

“You still awake?” 

“Mhmm.” 

You lifted your head up off of his chest and looked at him with innocent eyes. 

“…Should I leave?” 

He shocked himself at how quickly he shook his head. 

“No. Stay.” 

Nodding, you smiled gently and he couldn’t help but smile back at you. With a hand sliding to the back of your head, he gently pushed you back down to lay on his chest. You closed your eyes and relaxed into him, wondering how this night had managed to take such a turn. You had just been planning to go to your first Samcro party, sit in the clubhouse and have a drink or two. You never had any intention of getting with anyone, especially not a stranger.

Other than his name and that he was a Son, with a few minor details, you knew nothing about him. You’d quickly learned that he had a very skilled mouth though and the thought made blood rush to your cheeks again. You had wanted to experience something new and had gotten much more than you bargained for. You wanted to feel embarrassed but for some reason, it just wouldn’t happen. Maybe it was the rush of endorphins from the pleasure filled night, maybe it was knowing that you were finally breaking out of your shell.

Regardless of the reason, you couldn’t find it in yourself to be regretful. Maybe it would hit you like a train in the morning but for now, you were content. Almost as if he could read your mind, Tig squeezed your shoulder. 

“You ok? Are you regretting it?” 

You hesitated for a moment before shaking your head and answering truthfully. “No.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Goddamnit. Where are they?” 

Your voice was quiet as you talked to yourself, searching for your panties which seemed to have disappeared. You’d checked the floor all over and couldn’t find them anywhere, bringing you to the conclusion that they must’ve been tangled up in the bed. Turning to look for them, you caught Tig laying in bed but staring at you and You looked down, your hands coming to cover your naked body. 

“You’re up.”  
“Yeah. I just didn’t want to make noise. I was enjoying the show.”

You laughed and nervously tucked a piece of hair behind your ear as he sat up in the bed, eyes still glued to you. 

“Don’t be shy baby.” 

He held his hand out towards you and after a moment's hesitation, you walked to the edge of the bed and slid your hand into his, allowing him to bring you on the bed. He pulled you to sit in his lap and you settled against his thighs, feeling his hardness beneath you. He wrapped his arms around your waist and looked up at you.

“We’re you about to dip out?” 

You said nothing and looking down at your hands that were resting on his chest. 

“No…well yeah. I didn’t want to wake you.” 

He nodded and leaned his head forward leaving gentle kisses against the top of your breasts. 

“You have to go?”   
“Not really. I was just going to head out. I didn’t know…I don’t know what to do in this.” 

Tig looked back up at the uncomfortable tone that came to your voice. Your eyebrows were knitted and you were running your fingers through the hair on his chest absentmindedly but nervously at the same time.

Grabbing your hands, he brought them up to his mouth and kissed them, a shy smile coming to your face. 

“Just stay here. It’s Saturday so I’m off from the garage. Hang around with me for the day.” 

Looking into his eyes, you saw many mixed emotions but the one that stuck out most was his sincerity and you accepted. 

“Yeah, ok. Can I take a shower?” 

He smirked and nodded, that aura of hunger coming back. 

“Only if I can join you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You’re new.” 

You turned away from the mugshot wall and faced the woman standing behind you. She wore tight, dark blue jeans with a black lace top and a thick belt, her heels sleek and high. 

“Uh, yeah. It’s my first time here. I came with a friend.”

The woman nodded, her eyes raking over you from top to bottom. She didn’t try to hide it. 

“Admiring the art?” 

She motioned to the wall and you turned back to the mugshots, looking them over again. 

“Just looking. Tig said he’d be back in a little bit.”

Her head cocked to the side and she placed a hand on her hip. 

“What are you doing with Tig?” 

The question caught you off guard and her intimidating nature was making you flustered. 

“Um, I’m…I’m not sure.” 

She smiled at you but you could feel more condescension in it than warmth. As you opened your mouth to try to explain yourself, your friend came out of the dorm hallway, Looking rather rough. Even still, like a guardian angel, she interrupted the interaction between you and Gemma.

“Hey. Sorry about ditching you last night.”

You smiled and nodded, Gemma watching the two of you carefully. 

“It’s fine.” 

Feeling Gemma’s eyes on her, she quickly cleared her throat and looked to her. 

“I’ll get the coffee started.” 

She scurried away and Gemma turned her eyes back to you, realizing that you weren’t a Croweater. She didn’t know who you were but if Tig had told you to stay, there must’ve been some quality in you. Sticking her hand out, her rigid demeanor seemed to lessen and you were thankful for it. 

“I’m Gemma.” 

You smiled and shook her hand, your anxiety soothing a bit. 

“Y/N.” 

She nodded and then motioned to the kitchen. 

“Let’s get some coffee. Get to know each other.”


	4. Chapter 4

"And how long have you known each other?“ 

"Not long." 

Gemma nodded and took a sip of her coffee, something you were thankful for. You weren’t exactly sure how much longer you could take this whole interrogation she had going on. You clasped your hands together and stood slowly. 

"Well I’m just gonna go find Tig. It was nice meeting you." 

She nodded but said nothing, her fierce gaze still trained on you. You walked towards the kitchen door and pulled it open, walking out into the main area of the clubhouse. By the bar were two Sons, their names you couldn’t remember. Genevieve had told you their names but she’d told you what felt like a hundred different names and these two didn’t seem to be coming to you. As you made eye contact, the one with the shaved head and permanently angry look waved at you, the blonde doing the same and extending a smile. You smiled and waved back, sticking your hands into your back pockets and turning your attention to the mugshot wall once again and focusing on the man at the top with long brown hair. You looked over all the rest of the pictures that you hadn’t seen yet, a slight jolt passing through you as someone’s voice rang out next to you. 

"That’s my old man." 

You looked over to see the blonde from last night standing beside you, nodding towards the picture. You looked back and smiled lightly, suddenly seeing a slight resemblance in the two of them. 

"He started the club back in the 60s with a couple of friends. Made this place what it is today." 

He looked over at you and smiled again, sticking his hand out. 

"I don’t think we ever actually got introduced. I’m Jax." 

He had a beautiful smile that was contagious and you slipped your hand into his, shaking it lightly. 

"Y/N." 

"I remember you from last night. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable or anything. You looked a little out of place.”

"No, it’s fine. It was just my first time at one of your parties.“ 

Jax chuckled to himself with an understanding nod. 

"Yeah, that’ll do it. The first time is always a little weird. Takes some getting used to. You and Tig know each other?" 

You swallowed and looked down, hoping this wasn’t going to be another interview. 

"Not really. We met last night." 

He nodded and was about to ask you something else when Gemma walked out from the kitchen, seeing the two of you standing together. 

"Morning ma.”

"Good morning baby.“ 

You looked between the two as they exchanged a hug and began to wonder if maybe she thought you were trying to get close to him as well. You got the feeling she was the type to jump to conclusions easily. Jax walked away with a friendly wink and a "see you around”, leaving you with the Queen once again. You stayed there looking at her, waiting to see if she would say something but she stayed quiet, eyeing you to see if you’d talk first. You both looked away from each other though as Tig walked out of the dorm hallway and towards you, a grin on his face as he saw the two of you. He leaned down to press a kiss to Gemma’s cheek, a soft good morning leaving his lips before he looked over to you. 

"And good morning to you. Again.“ 

You smiled and blushed, letting your gaze fall to the floor as Gemma patted Tig’s shoulder. 

"Well I’ll leave you kids to it." 

With that, she walked away and out of the clubhouse, you assumed heading over towards TM. Tig watched her as she walked away before looking back at you, his blue eyes staring into you. 

"I see you’ve met Gemma." 

"That I did." 

Tig chuckled at the tone your voice took, slight annoyance at he was sure the grilling she’d given you. 

"She does that to all the new people. Especially the girls. She’s just tryna get a feel for you. See what you’re about." 

You nodded even though you weren’t sure why and looked around, his hand coming to gently grasp your chin.

"Don’t let her shake you. That’s what she wants. Just be yourself." 

You gave a nod as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to your nose, loving the small smile every time he did. 

"You’re adorable." 

His grin grew wider, a hand going around your waist and grabbing into your ass. 

"You’re also smoking fucking hot and I don’t wanna keep my hands off of you.”

He used his grip on your ass to drag you closer to him, his lips smashing against yours. With wide eyes you tried to pull away, not feeling comfortable kissing him with other people around. Making a fool of yourself and kissing horribly would be ok in private but not with other people present. He let you pull back slightly but held his grip on you, keeping you pressed against him. 

"What is it baby?“ 

You looked around nervously but noticed that no one was really paying you any mind. If they were going to be watching anyone, you figured that they’d be looking at the topless Croweater that had just woken up and was now stumbling around hungover. Yet everyone was minding their business, focused on their own hangovers and you figured it wouldn’t hurt to return Tig’s affection quickly. You allowed him to pull you back into him, kissing him back for a couple of seconds before pulling away again. 

"There are people around…" 

He looked around to see Jax and Hap sitting at the bar silently with their coffee, some Croweaters going around and picking up trash from the night's party. Looking back at you, he shrugged his shoulders.

"They don’t care. I don’t care. I know you do though. We'll work on that." 

He tossed a wink at you and let your body go, grabbing onto your hand instead and leading you towards the exit.

"Where are we going?" 

"Out. I’m taking you to get some breakfast.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That was really good.“ 

Tig nodded and wiped at his mouth, swallowing his last bite before answering. 

"Best pancakes in Charming." 

Humming in agreement, you leaned back in the booth and took a deep breath, pulling your wallet out of your purse. 

"What are you doing?" 

You looked up and arched an eyebrow at the blue-eyed man sitting across from you. 

"Paying for my food?”

"Let me pay. I said I was taking you out, I should pay.“ 

Shaking your head, you laid the 20 down on the table. 

"Nope. I’m a big girl. I can pay my own bill. Plus, I don’t need you thinking I owe you something." 

He smiled as you winked at him, seeing you slowly but surely break away pieces of your shell. Snapping his fingers and tossing his arm, he feigned disappointment.

"Damn. For sure I thought I’d be able to get another blowjob out of you." 

You snorted as you sipped on your drink, a cough pushing its way past your lips as you choked and looked around to make sure no one had heard him.

"Tig!”

"I’m just playing. But if you want to do it again, I won’t fight ya.“ 

Rolling your eyes, you finished off your juice and began to slide out of the booth, Tig throwing down his own bill and standing as well. You both began to walk out of the diner and towards your car where Tig’s bike was parked beside it. 

"Next time you gotta ride with me." 

You bit your lip and shook your head softly. 

"I don’t know." 

Tig could hear the hesitance in your voice and he knew it was because of being scared to be on the bike. He wanted to reassure you, make sure you knew that he drove safe, that he wouldn’t do anything that would put you in danger, but he couldn’t focus with the sight of you biting your lip. In his head, images of you with your lip caught between your teeth last night played in his head and he could almost taste your skin in his mouth. 

"Tig?" 

Your voice snapped him out of his lustful thoughts and he focused on you again, only to grab you by the hips and press you against the side of your car. A small gasp left you as you looked up at him, eyes wide as he looked down at you with hunger. The fierceness in his eyes had you fidgeting under his gaze and you leaned up quickly, pressing your lips to his again. He welcomed the show of affection and leaned his body against yours, his left hand coming up to weave itself into your hair and hold your head in place. Your kissing had gotten much better since the first one you shared, your mouths being locked nearly all night the day before clearly giving you some practice. He loved it though. The way your lips moved almost too slowly and would get caught between his, how your tongue would barely snake out to caress his bottom lip. It was different, a nice change from the usually perfect, almost pornstar kissing that he was used to. It was new and refreshing, just like you. 

Pulling away, you sucked in a breath that you hadn't noticed you needed and looked up at him through your lashes, placing both hands on his chest and softly pushing him away.

"I should get going. I got some cleaning to do." 

He nodded and reluctantly pulled away from you, smoothing his thumb over your lips. 

"I guess I’ll let you go then." 

You kissed the pad of his thumb and he pulled it away a second later, you grabbing onto the handle and opening the driver's side door, getting in. You closed the door behind you and Tig battled with himself on if he should invite you back. He didn’t want to get attached, he wasn’t looking for a relationship, but he also didn’t want to let you go. Whereas he usually would leave his new conquests as a one night stand, he didn’t want this to be one and cursing, he knocked on your window. You lowered it and look over at him.

"Yeah?”

"Swing by the clubhouse again soon. I know you have your own shit to do but we’ll be having a party again this weekend. I want you to come.“ 

You smiled and nodded.

"I’ll definitely try to make it.” 

He smirked as you rolled up your window, hopping onto his bike and putting on his helmet. He waited for you to pull out and pulled out behind you, making a left towards the clubhouse while you made a right to head home.


End file.
